Crystal Divinity
Cristal Divinity '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Mantinea and follows the perspective of the amnesiac mage Cassandre. Main Arc First Encounters The amnesiac Cassandre is encountered in strange Mantinean ruins by a group of treasure hunters - the Lightbringers, guided by the daring explorer Lana and her team, the taunting witch-like Amy, the stalwart massacre survivor Joan, the silent Diana raised by dark elves and the mysterious Arietta. Upon seeing her lost and confused, they decide to let her join them for the mission, and after she overperforms fighting strange golems within the structure, decide to keep her as a member of the Lightbringers. In the capital town of '''Miranda, where the Lightbringers' headquarters is, a double threat grows. Orcs and Drows start to increase their armies, as if ready to invade the capital. The ruling prince, Alto of Miranda, asks of all treasure-hunting guilds to activate ancient mechanisms in lost towers, said to protect them in time of need. The Lightbringers investigate one of the towers, and are surprised to see Orcs and Drows - natural enemies - working together to stop them. They activate the mechanism, and to their surprise, a strange feathered white Dragon emerges from the sky and salutes Cassandre before flying away. Under Siege By the time the tower is activated, however, Miranda is under attack. The Lightbringers rush to the prince's help as he is attacked by Shaar, a half-Drow, half-Orc hybrid, and the leader of both sides of the war. However, as they learn that Alto's racism and rejection of the other races resulted in several genocides from his part and that Shaar only asks for justice and revenge, they are hesitant to help him. However, Alto escapes due to the Lightbringers' intervention, and Cassandre pursues him towards the bottom of the castle, where they find him attempting to activate a strange crystal of Arcadian origin - built by ancient gods to ensure the protection of mankind. However, Cassandre prevents him from doing so, and by the time Alto is neutralized, Shaar's galleon seizes the crystal with their own magic. The Lightbringers give chase. Revelations and Threats In Shaar's galleon, the Lightbringers confront once again the warlord, and Cassandre manages to reach an understanding with Shaar ; both looking for a harmonious world where all races hold a similar place. Shaar invites the Lightbringer in his palace, asking to help him with conquering a second of the Arcadian towers the next day. However, at night Cassandre has visions of Leandre, a cold man who apparently wishes 'only to protect her'. Assuming that she is growing to like Shaar, whom he considers impure, more than she should, he decides to abduct the hybrid and torture him. However, this only motivates Cassandre to reunite the Lightbringers and rush towards Leandre's fortress. However, the place in Cassandre's visions is nowhere to be seen, which leads Cassandre to the Arcadian Tower where she activates mechanisms in order to encounter Leandre. Leandre reveals himself as an Arcadian himself, a member of a godlike tribe that sculpted the world, and the only survivor of the species alongside her. He attempts to take her as his wife to perpetuate the species but Cassandre rejects her and instead saves Shaar and runs away from the tower, alongside the rest of the Lightbringers. The Last Tower The Lightbringers alongside Shaar go back to the main continent on Shaar's galleon. Cassandre nicknames Shaar 'Darkbringer', a necessary presence for the balance of the world, a honorary member of the Lightbringers, and her lover. However, there is no time to waste as Leandre has given back the crystal to Alto, as well as instructions on how to eradicate all Orcs and Drows, and start a new era with mankind blindly subserviant to him and Cassandre. The Lightbringer team attacks and Cassandre politically and psychologically confronts Alto in front of his people ; defeated and humiliated, the prince attacks and gravely wounds Shaar in a last act of defiance before dying. The Lightbringers then proceed towards the center of the palace where an access to the last Arcadian Tower is hidden. Arcadian Sovereign The Tower turns out to be a passageway to a celestial town adorned with several scriptures. There, Cassandre learns the truth : Arcadians were once a powerful race who succumbed to hubris and power within and turned into draconic beasts, hence the white dragon in the other tower. Cassandre and Leandre, the younger children, were the only ones to remain unaffected. Cassandre storms through the Arcadian palace - recovering most of her memories and learning that Arietta is an artificial human of her creation - and finds Leandre, confronting him one last time. Refusing to be a tyrant for mankind, and willing to give a chance to the Dark Races, she defeats Leandre, and takes his place as the deity of a new era, without forgetting her humanity, placing the Lightbringers and Shaar by her side as her messengers, lovers, and demigods. Characters * Cassandre * Lana * Joan * Amy * Arietta * Diana * Shaar * Leandre Trivia * Each of the five Lightbringers embody an element of Mantinea, as well as a secondary element. ** Lana is Aether first, and Holy second. ** Arietta is Holy first, and Wave second. ** Diana is Wave first, and Shade second. ** Amy is Shade first, and Chaos second. ** Joan is Chaos first, and Aether second. Category:Mantinea Category:Storyline